


Wish

by akumatizing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i just feel like it might be too eloquent for young people???, idk - Freeform, im so sorry, im trash ok, literally the only curses i'm using are hell and damn i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumatizing/pseuds/akumatizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a fashion website sensation is hard enough on its own. Why don't you try having to hide your identity along with that?<br/>Marinette Dupain-Cheng has recently moved into the bustling city of Paris; a fresh start awaiting her. Desiring acceptance and to be seen as ordinary is of absolute priority to this girl, so she isn't planning on revealing her true identity as fashion designer Ladybug anytime soon. Not even to her crush, Adrien, who is a popular model... and who also happens to be Marinette's loyal online friend, Chat, unbeknownst to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank my readers for taking the time to actually read my stuff. i'm really gonna be working hard on this fic for you all, and hopefully it's good enough!! finishing it is super important to me, i s2g. i promise i will try to with all of my ability and dedication, but i'm a VERY busy person, and updates won't be as frequent as i know some people would like (including me). if you do follow along with this fic, thank you so much. i love you tons and tons!!! i appreciate every reader i get. please leave any suggestions, comments, and tips you have for me. >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wish:  
> to feel or express a strong desire or hope for something that is not easily attainable; to want something that cannot or probably will not happen.

_Buzz.  
_  
Ugh... What's that noise?  
 _  
Buzz buzz._  
  
Is that... my phone?  
  
 _Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz._  
  
I open my sleepy, blue eyes, propping my back up against my bed. My eyelids feel like they weigh 10 pounds... what time is it anyways? There isn't even so much as a single ray of light peeking through the curtains. I take a moment to stretch, a quiet groan forcing its way up from my throat. I then proceed to fumble my clumsy hand through the dark, almost knocking my glass of water from the bedside table as I adventure around for my phone. Once I come into contact with it, I grasp it. What kind of idiot would be messaging me at this ti-- _ARGH_ , MY _EYES_! I swiftly slap a hand to my face, shielding myself from the brightness of the screen. Why don't I ever think these things through...? I rub my burning eyes with my fingers, shaking my head before managing to remove the protective barrier. Despite the temporary blinding, I squint at the notifications now. Oh, geez... You have _got_ to be joking.  
  
[5:28 From: chatnoir69]  
wakey wakey rise and shine! time to get up, My Lady~  
  
[5:30 From: chatnoir69]  
you start school today right?  
  
[5:30 From: chatnoir69]  
YOU CANT MISS YOUR FIRST DAY  
  
[5:33 From: chatnoir69]  
get  
  
[5:33 From: chatnoir69]  
up  
  
[5:33 From: chatnoir69]  
or  
  
[5:33 From: chatnoir69]  
you  
  
[5:33 From: chatnoir69]  
wont  
  
[5:34 From: chatnoir69]  
have  
  
[5:34 From: chatnoir69]  
time  
  
[5:34 From: chatnoir69]  
to  
  
[5:34 From: chatnoir69]  
get  
  
[5:35 From: chatnoir69]  
ready  
  
Chat... Why must you go through all this trouble to wake me up so early? I frown at the screen as I slowly type out my reply, and a pout automatically forms at my lips. He's such a butt head.  
  
[5:38 To: chatnoir69]  
Do you know what time it is? I have an alarm for a reason, yknow  
  
After I press 'send' and I motion to turn off my phone, his reply instantly pops up. Wow, he's fast. Does he just sit expectantly by his phone, waiting for me to reply? It doesn't seem as if I'll be catching a break.  
  
[5:38 From: chatnoir69]  
good morning, Lady! yeah i know what time it is, why?  
  
[5:39 To: chatnoir69]  
Because it's almost 5:40am, you doofus!!!!!  
  
[5:40 From: chatnoir69]  
i get up at around this time because i have bad bed hair. idk about you, but it takes AGES for me to get ready. cowlicks galore.  
  
[5:41 To: chatnoir69]  
And what does that have to do with waking me up  
  
[5:43 From: chatnoir69]  
i couldnt get ready without wishing you good luck  
  
[5:43 To: chatnoir69]  
Pffff that's cute but it doesn't excuse the fact that you're still a doofus  
  
[5:44 From: chatnoir69]  
<3  
  
At that final response, I rolled my eyes and giggled softly. Being friends over the internet for all these years has resulted in a _lot_ of fond teasing on my part. When I'm online, I gain confidence that I'd never be able to express in person. Chat practically worships me for it. He may be a weird, failed flirt, but he's the most faithful friend I've ever had.  
  
With a yawn, I place my phone at my bedside table once more and shift my arm to turn on the lamp. As my room is illuminated, shadows are cast across the floor from the excess of boxes that are stacked around me.  
  
Yes, I just moved! Two weeks ago, to be exact. Paris is a beautiful city, I really am lucky to have been given the opportunity to live here. My dad wanted to relocate his pastry shop to a place where we would have more customers. I can't wait for it to get up and running! This city could be a new leaf, and a new chance to make new friends! I've always been way too awkward for anybody to notice me, to be completely honest... I tend to ruin my chances of forming friendships because of it. This time will be my time, though! This time for sure!  
  
Gleeful at the idea of having real friends that are not just over the internet, all of my previous exhaustion fades immediately. I hop straight out of bed. Chat is right for once! I should start getting ready now; I have a big day ahead of me. I want to appear as confident as possible to my classmates!  
  
Pulling back my pink curtains, I can just make out the sunlight on the horizon. Pretty sunrises are always so energizing... Today is going to be a great day! I bound over to a box across the room that is labelled ' _Marinette - Clothes_ ,' and begin rummaging through it. Can you blame me for not having them unpacked yet? I probably look ridiculous like this: my butt sticking up in the air as I attack my way through countless pairs of panties. Thank goodness my parents aren't awake to witness it...  
  
Once I select my favourite outfit, (my grey blazer, white t-shirt with black and pink floral patterns, and light pink pants, to be exact), I head for the bathroom suite that is attached to my bedroom. There, I brush my hair and teeth, wash my face, and apply a little bit of lipgloss. As I stand in front of the mirror, tying my hair back into two pigtails, I notice them beside the sink.  
  
 **The earrings.**  
  
Chat sent these ladybug themed earrings to me through the mail for my birthday two years ago... he said they'd be a lucky charm, of sorts. They haven't brought me much luck yet, but I love them! I would never leave the house without wearing them. As I'm putting them on, I hear my phone go off in the other room. Chat again, most likely. I drag my feet as I return to the bedside table to check my messages.  
  
[6:29 From: chatnoir69]  
you could say my hair is a............ CATastrophe.  
  
[6:31 To: chatnoir69]  
Are you seriously still fixing your hair?? omg  
  
I disregard his lame cat pun, pushing my phone into my back pocket before turning off the lights to my room, hurrying out of the door, down the hall and down the stairs. My parents should be awake by now! Perhaps they're already making breakfast?  
  
At entering the kitchen, I am welcomed by the warmth of the room, the smell of eggs, the crackling of the grease, and the sight of my rather tired looking mother. I skip up to her, planting a soft kiss to her cheek. "Good morning, mama! How did you sleep?"  
  
She merely shakes her head in response, an amused smile tugging at her lips. "Good morning, sweetie. I slept very well, that is, when your father wasn't snoring and you weren't running about like a crazy person, doing who-knows-what."  
  
"O-Oh... Whoops... Sorry about that," I reply sheepishly, biting my lip. "I woke up early, so I figured... I might as well make the most of that."  
  
"Very good. The early bird gets the worm, after all! Now, fetch some plates, these eggs are just about finished!"  
  
Obediently, I scan the cupboards of cutlery and china. Which one had the plates again...? Ah, right! They're under the counter to the right of the oven! I squat down, opening the cabinet door by its handle and reaching in to take out 3 big, china plates. Once I have them secure and safe in my arms, I stand up straight. "I have them, mom!" I chant triumphantly once I have closed the cabinet carefully with my foot.  
  
"Wonderful! Now if you could just put them on the--"  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Came a sudden, bellowing voice from behind me. Naturally, I squawk in complete surprise, flail, and drop the dishes. It all seemed to go in slow motion... they're falling gracefully from my arms... I'm reaching for them... I barely miss... They shatter into tiny shards, along with my confidence... What if something like this happens at school and I make a fool of myself?! What am I supposed to do then?! My fear must've been as plain as day, because my mother instantly interrupted the terrible cyclone of scenarios beginning to swirl around my head.  
  
"Tom! You know she's easy to spook!" She shook her head in her hands, the smell of burning eggs beginning to waft from the pan. When she realized, she quickly tended to them, and I grabbed more plates to replace the broken ones. My head was lowered because of the shame and embarrassment of it all. This was totally my fault, not my dad's.  
  
"Oh, Marinette... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he mumbled with a wince hammering its way into his expression.  
  
I finally bring myself to look up, cocking my head to one side and making sure to beam at my father reassuringly. "It's alright, dad! You weren't the one to drop them after all, you just wanted to say good morning! Hey, if you hold these, I can go and get the dust pan and brush." I motion the dishes in his direction, and once he takes a firm hold on them, I jog to the utility room.  
  
"Good job, Mari! If you don't hurry, though, I might eat all your eggs!" I hear him call after me, and I begin to laugh as I purposely slow my pace. He is one of those fathers that make the worst jokes. He tries to keep up with what is hip and happening in the teen world, but it doesn't exactly work out for him. You can tell, can't you? No worries, either way. My dad is just the best!  
  
All of a sudden, I feel something vibrate against my butt. I almost shriek, but manage to keep it internal. I suppose I had forgotten that I had my phone in my pocket! I lean against the door frame to the utility room, taking it out and reading the messages that were undoubtedly from Chat again.  
  
[6:53 From: chatnoir69]  
life is so hard and nobody understands :(  
  
[6:54 To: chatnoir69]  
You missed a cowlick?  
  
[6:54 From: chatnoir69]  
hardy har har, so funny  
  
[6:55 To: chatnoir69]  
C'monnn kitten, where's your sense of humour?  
  
[6:56 From: chatnoir69]  
aksjdkdkfkfmgdmdnkfkgajdkgkfh  
  
[6:57 To: chatnoir69]  
That's not legible  
  
[6:57 From: chatnoir69]  
YOUR FACE ISN'T LEGIBLE  
  
[6:58 To: chatnoir69]  
Deleted, blocked, reported  
  
[6:59 From: chatnoir69]  
ok but before you do that, question. can we skype call soon? pppllleeeaaaseee  
  
[7:00 To: chatnoir69]  
YES!!!!!! But remember, no video calling  
  
[7:01 From: chatnoir69]  
i know the drill! :D so in a couple days, maybe???  
  
[7:02 To: chatnoir69]  
Uh huh! I know you're really busy a lot of the time so any time you're free to call sounds....... PURRFECT ;D  
  
[7:03 From: chatnoir69]  
i can't believe this  
  
I'm cackling out loud as I type my replies, chewing on my lip excitedly. We always fool around like complete weirdos, and so sometimes I forget what I'm supposed to be doing. Like fetching the dustpan and brush.  
  
Coming back to reality causes me to surge into action, nabbing the things I need from the utility room and rushing back towards the kitchen. My parents are already sat at the table in the dining room, surrounded by food of all kinds. Your traditional French breakfast.  
  
"Ah, long time no see. That wasn't as prompt as I'd expected!" My dad teased before chuckling heartily.  
  
My mother smiled sympathetically from her perch in the chair. "You should hurry along and sweep up the mess, my dear," she urged, "but be careful not to accidentally cut yourself."  
  
"Yes, mom! I'm sorry for being a slowpoke!" I respond in a bright, sing-song voice, turning to enter the kitchen again. As I begin my hasty job of sweeping up the china, I can't help but think to myself... what is Chat doing right now? He differs from me greatly, of course. I wonder if he's worrying about school like I am.  
  
In all honestly, I don't know what I was thinking earlier. I'm anxious beyond belief... Every year is the same: I go to class, and I'm surrounded by a sea of new faces. For some reason, I'm always the one to be picked on. I suppose it's easy to sense my discomfort. I struggle to make friends that are truly there for me; in person anyways. If only talking to people in person was as easy as talking to Chat. It's wonderful to have a friend who can make your insecurities fly away in an instant, even if they are a nuisance sometimes.  
  
I wish I could be going to the same school as him, wherever in France it may be.  
  
Am I _really_ ready to be by myself again?


	2. Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience! this chapter was actually so fun to write. enjoy!  
> (ps. in about a week, i'm going on a week long school trip so i'll try to post chapter 3 before i leave ;0 )

I can't sleep.  
  
I have been laying awake like this for at least two hours, now. I can only stare up at the ceiling, with widened eyes. Pulling the warm sheets up to my chin, I try to find some sort of enjoyment out of gazing at what could be considered a blank canvas. My only form of company is my mind, for the moment. As it wanders into the world of imagination, I begin to envision school. I'm surrounded by friends and smiling faces. I'm a subject for praise. Everything is as it should be, and I am overjoyed. I then stop to think about Lady, my online friend of four years. At the thought of her, my green eyes are filled with a viridescent gleam of newfound hope.  
  
On a typical day, I wake up to be swarmed by the stresses that come with my reality. It's kinda pitiful. Today is different, though. I've had an abnormally optimistic air from the moment I woke up. If I have to have an idea on what is behind my excitement, my bet is on Lady. Whoever she is behind the screen... I love her. I know I do. She has always been the reason for my spontaneous spurts of assurance. She was the one who urged me to go against the wishes of my father and begin attending school. It worked, and I've never looked back. Before knowing her, I had no reason to smile. Now I have... 12 reasons or something.  
  
Technically, I'm not supposed to have online friends. My dad would call it unprofessional; he'd never give me access to the internet again if he found out about Lady. Every day I am expected to wake up and be the perfect son who is from the perfect family. It can get a little overwhelming, so it's helpful to know that I have a private place to release stress and confined feelings. I don't think my father would ever understand the concept, so I have to keep it a secret from everyone. Nobody can know of my online identity. That'd destroy everything I've worked so hard to achieve! No way in hell am I going to tell a soul... it would be the equivalent to throwing my happiness and family's reputation out the window.  
  
The thought of such a traumatic event causes me to react by rolling onto my stomach, smushing my face into my memory foam pillow. Ah... memory foam... it's so nice, it just rids me of all the negativity that--  
  
 _Knock knock._  
  
Oh? Is that Nathalie coming to wake me? I manage to push myself up, turning around to face the large door to my room. The brass handle is turned and the door slowly creaks open. I smile at the tall woman standing before me. She has piercing, blue, spectacled eyes and dark hair tied back into a formal bun.  
  
"Nathalie!" I exclaim cheerfully. Nathalie is the absolutely amazing assistant for my father. There's a million and one things I could say that I love about her. She seems to scare everybody else, but I don't understand why. She's a lovely person! She practically raised me.  
  
"Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?" She inquires in her usual, monotone voice, as she marches across the room to the excess of windows. There, she opens the gargantuan curtains to welcome in what light can reach us.  
  
"Good morning to you, too! Er... I'm not exactly hungry," I respond with a sigh. It's true; I'm not. Knowing Nathalie, she'll have something made for me anyways.  
  
"I see."  
  
She gazes at me from the windows now, with unblinking eyes. Undoubtedly she has something else on her mind. After a brief falter and the clearing of her throat, she murmurs under her breath, "Adrien. Your hair." That being said, she is gone, and she has closed the door promptly behind her.  
  
My... hair? What's the matter with it? As I comb my slender fingers through the thick, blond mass of hair, I can conclude that this is the worst case of 'bed head' I've had since school started. Oh my god... What did I do to deserve this? I must've squirmed in bed like a fish out of water to have such an assortment of cowlicks. If I had a penny for every strand of hair that is bent out of shape, I'd be rich!  
  
...Right. I already am.  
  
I merely shrug my shoulders, a frown knitting my eyebrows together and upturning my usually pleasant expression. Oh well. Throwing the bedsheets from my lap, it is easy to slip out from beneath them. The coolness of my room is the first thing that strikes me, but I enjoy it. It's refreshing, and it wakes me up somewhat as I stretch my loose arms above my head. It's time to get this day started.  
  
Finally standing, I groggily pad over to the bathroom suite in my bare feet. My bathroom, along with my bedroom, is unnecessarily large and extravagant. Just like everything else I own. I really don't like it as much as I should.  
  
Now flicking the lights on, I gasp in horror at what I witness inside. There, stood before me, is a monster. In other words, it's my reflection. I rub my face, leaning into my image and tugging at my hair frantically. "How ironic is it that the model is always the one to wake in the mornings as a caveman?!" I hiss the question to myself bitterly, turning my head to visualize this disaster from different angles. Thank goodness for the existence of hair products.  
  
Waving a careless hand now, I huff in annoyance and return into my bedroom to search for my phone. I have a responsibility; this isn't the time to be worrying about my appearance. I have to wish Ladybug good luck on her first day of school! She's been worrying about it, I'm certain. A bit of reinforcement couldn't hurt, could it? If I remember correctly, my phone is on the desk near my bed! Yep, there it is. Right beside my computer that is probably worth more than any human life.  
  
I sit myself into the rotating chair situated in front of the desk, nabbing my phone and beginning to spin myself around absentmindedly by my toes. At unlocking and checking my phone, the first thing I notice is that my messages have been spammed by Chloé. This is quite normal.  
  
[22:36 From: _BabeChloe]  
I hope that ur coming to school tomorrow X  
  
[22:37 From: _BabeChloe]  
Come or i will be sad! :( X  
  
[22:38 From: _BabeChloe]  
I will save u a spot, ok adrikins? X  
  
[22:39 From: _BabeChloe]  
U can sit next to me if u want :) X  
  
[22:40 From: _BabeChloe]  
I could make sabrina move for u if u want :) X  
  
[22:41 From: _BabeChloe]  
Ur probs sleeping so i will see u tomorrow X  
  
[22:42 From: _BabeChloe]  
OMG! Im excited to see u adrikins! <3 <3 <3  
  
  
I feel a deep sigh coming on, but I refrain from letting it escape past my lips. Chloé is alright, I guess. I have known her since we were very small, but... she can be a little mean and selfish sometimes. I cannot deny myself of a friend, though, as friends should always be cherished. Even if Chloé uses Xs so incessantly that it makes me feel uncomfortable.  
  
[5:26 To: _BabeChloe]  
I'll be there. Don't worry about moving Sabrina. See you later. :)  
  
After my quickly written and sent response, I get down to the true task at hand. Logging out from my usual texting account, I now log into 'chatnoir69,' my account of an unknown identity. I only made this account to converse with Ladybug and annoy random people, so it's always a good thing to turn to when I'm lonely or bored. Talking of Ladybug, how am I going to greet her this morning? I tap my chin with my finger, pondering this as a faint smirk slowly crawls its way onto my face.  
  
I'll go all Chloé on her butt.  
  
My smirk develops into a wicked grin of amusement as I hastily type out my ' _salutation_.'  
  
[5:28 To: Miracladybug]  
wakey wakey rise and shine! time to get up, My Lady~  
  
Hmm... Knowing Ladybug, she's asleep right now. I can't help but wonder what it would take to wake her... I feel so unbelievably evil, but I have a duty that I am committed to. I must wish her good luck before I get ready!  
  
[5:30 To: Miracladybug]  
you start school today right?  
  
[5:30 To: Miracladybug]  
YOU CANT MISS YOUR FIRST DAY  
  
After a moment of waiting, I can tell that didn't work either. She must have her phone set to vibrate... If she is within hearing distance, it'll only take an insane barrage of texts and she will reply soon enough!  
  
[5:33 To: Miracladybug]  
get  
  
[5:33 To: Miracladybug]  
up  
  
[5:33 To: Miracladybug]  
or  
  
[5:33 To: Miracladybug]  
you  
  
[5:33 To: Miracladybug]  
wont  
  
[5:34 To: Miracladybug]  
have  
  
[5:34 To: Miracladybug]  
time  
  
[5:34 To: Miracladybug]  
to  
  
[5:34 To: Miracladybug]  
get  
  
[5:35 To: Miracladybug]  
ready  
  
I am trying to be patient, but it's such a difficult thing to do! I start to tap my foot against the floor and fidget unconsciously as I gaze into the screen expectantly. C'mon, that must've woken her! Maybe I have annoyed her to the point that she doesn't want to talk to me ever again... No! This is horrible! This is terrible! What have I do-- oh, she replied.  
  
[5:38 From: Miracladybug]  
Do you know what time it is? I have an alarm for a reason, yknow  
  
The moment I read her response, I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Also, my eyes are beginning to sting due to how close I insist on holding the phone to my face. She is so adorable when she angrily questions me.  
  
[5:38 To: Miracladybug]  
good morning, Lady! yeah i know what time it is, why?  
  
[5:39 From: Miracladybug]  
Because it's almost 5:40am, you doofus!!!!!  
  
[5:40 To: Miraculadybug]  
i get up at around this time because i have bad bed hair. idk about you, but it takes AGES for me to get ready. cowlicks galore.  
  
[5:41 From: Miraculadybug]  
And what does that have to do with waking me up  
  
[5:43 To: Miraculadybug]  
i couldnt get ready without wishing you good luck  
  
[5:43 From: Miraculadybug]  
Pffff that's cute but it doesn't excuse the fact that you're still a doofus  
  
I can't breathe... She just called me cute... I don't know if I can respond coherently... Just send a heart, just send a heart...  
  
[5:44 To: Miraculadybug]  
<3  
  
Practically wheezing, I leave our conversation at that. I'm sure she has her own businesses to attend to, as do I. It would be a good time to stop procrastinating, and commence the hair revival. Unfortunately, I have a reputation to uphold. My dad wouldn't let me leave the house again if I appeared downstairs looking this way! With that in mind, I place my phone back onto my desk and head towards the closet. I have a great deal of clothes; almost all of which designed by my father. He is a famous fashion designer after all-- even more famous than Ladybug! It's my job to model his clothes.  
  
I select my typical, everyday clothes, (a white over-shirt, a black t-shirt with coloured stripes and some jeans), before departing to change from my pyjamas in the bathroom. Once I've completed this task, I slam my palms onto the marble bathroom counter and proceed to glare daggers of challenge at my reflection in the mirror. "How do I go about this...?" I whisper to myself.  
  
I try everything from brushing, patting, spraying and gelling, but nothing appears to work. My life is currently in shambles. You could say that my hair is a catastrophe. A catastrophe. A catastrophe... A cat...astrophe... I made a new pun! Awesome! Gotta tell Ladybug! I charge out from the room joyously, grabbing my phone from the desk and returning to the bathroom as I type. Is it weird to say that I take pride in my puns?  
  
[6:29 To: Miracladybug]  
you could say my hair is a............ CATastrophe.  
  
I still have to fix it, though. Unfortunately, I only have one possible option left that I can turn to in this case, but I never exactly wanted to consider it. Once I place my phone onto the counter, I use my now free hands to turn the sink handles. As the water shoots from the faucet, I gaze at it with impassive eyes. I'm reluctant to do this, but what other choice do I have? With my mind now made up, I squeeze my eyes shut before sticking my head under the faucet, having my entire head and neck become soaked. Then, when I remove myself from underneath, I notice that I have received a message from Ladybug. Reaching for the nearby towel, I drape it over my head so that the drenched strands of hair don't have much time to drip all over the floor. Then I am able to look at Ladybug's text.  
  
[6:31 From: Miracladybug]  
Are you seriously still fixing your hair?? omg  
  
Believe it, Lady. I sigh deeply, pushing the phone into my front pocket. Now to dry my hair, which never takes long to do, thankfully. A short blowdrying session is all it takes to resuscitate my perfect hair. It's incredibly relieving to know that I can finally leave the building as a son to be proud of.  
  
Making my way out from my bedroom and down the hallways, I am once again surrounded by the countless but beautiful portraits of my mother. My home became so empty when she left, and the portraits are only a reminder of her sudden disappearance. Shaking my head and tearing my gaze from the paintings, I finally make it to the grand staircase. There, Nathalie is awaiting my presence.  
  
"Is my father available today?" I ask as I make my way down to her, hope prickling at my gut.  
  
"I am afraid he has too many appointments. Your breakfast is waiting for you at the table," she responds coldly, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Oh... I shouldn't have expected any different. Trying not to let Nathalie notice the disappointment in my eyes, I turn away from her and I slump my shoulders. "Thank you," I mumble, before dejectedly sauntering into the massive dining hall to eat breakfast. Alone. Like I do every day.  
  
At least it's croissants. Nathalie knows I love pastries, but I'm truly not in any mood to be eating. All I can think about is the emptiness of this great hall. How the entire room-- no, the entire mansion lacks joy. The table alone could fit up to 50 guests or more if we ever invited any. It could be no more than a simple _wish_ away if fate hadn't determined that I should be cursed with eternal loneliness. I could be living my fantasy if I had people. If I had family. Maybe I'm just an unluckily fortunate person. If that makes any sense.  
  
As I poke at the croissant with my fork, my free hand reaches for the string around my neck that is hidden beneath my shirt. Attached to said string is a small metal ring. I hold the metal within my hand, staring down at it fondly. Lady sent me this a long time ago for Christmas. I never take it off as it makes me feel less lonely and anxious. I'll always have Ladybug by my side if I need her reassurance.  
  
Now would be a great time for that.  
  
I pull out my phone from my pocket, pushing my plate away so that I have room to rest my elbows on the table. I then release a long sigh as I type out relatable memes. I have stooped this low.  
  
[6:53 To: Miracladybug]  
life is so hard and nobody understands :(  
  
Aaaand, I get an instant reply! How reliable. This brightens up my day a little. I might even be willing to sarcastically laugh at what she has to say at this point. I feel a lot better already.  
  
[6:54 From: Miracladybug]  
You missed a cowlick?  
  
[6:54 To: Miracladybug]  
hardy har har, so funny  
  
[6:55 From: Miracladybug]  
C'monnn kitten, where's your sense of humour?  
  
[6:56 To: Miracladybug]  
aksjdkdkfkfmgdmdnkfkgajdkgkfh  
  
[6:57 From: Miracladybug]  
That's not legible  
  
It wasn't _supposed_ to be legible.  
  
[6:57 To: Miracladybug]  
YOUR FACE ISN'T LEGIBLE  
  
[6:58 From: Miracladybug]  
Deleted, blocked, reported  
  
I chuckle quietly to myself, trying to smother it in case Nathalie-- or worse, dad, overhears. Ladybug has always had the ability to brighten anyone's day. Now I'm really in the mood to talk to her on Skype again sometime soon...  
  
[6:59 To: Miracladybug]  
ok but before you do that, question. can we skype call soon? pppllleeeaaaseee  
  
[7:00 From: Miracladybug]  
YES!!!!!! But remember, no video calling  
  
[7:01 To: Miracladybug]  
i know the drill! :D so in a couple days, maybe???  
  
[7:02 From: Miracladybug]  
Uh huh! I know you're really busy a lot of the time so any time you're free to call sounds....... PURRFECT ;D  
  
[7:03 To: Miracladybug]  
i can't believe this  
  
And to think I taught her all the most rare and funny cat puns I know, only for her to say ' _purrfect_.' That is probably the most overused cat pun in existence.  
  
As I continue to play with my food, I notice that she has abruptly stopped with her replies. She must be busy. Sick of making pathetic attempts at eating, I get to my feet. I stroll to the nearest window, leaning against the ledge and gazing through to the open, free, outside world. What I wouldn't give to be there right now...  
  
Urrrgg, why can't school just start already?!You have _cat_ to be _kitten_!


End file.
